Of Tranquils and Apostates
by Lithaldoren
Summary: "Why are some of us born with gifts we did not want? Why then are we forced to live in the Circle under the Templars who see us as scum? I want out and I will not be stopped. And I'm taking this tranquil with me."
1. To be Tranquil

Chapter One; To be a Tranquil

I was a late bloomer. My potential did not make itself known as early as most. So I had had to study my butt off in hopes that I would be able to catch up. Jowan, who had sort of taken me under his wing, had become my best friend and we would often sit together at the meals and snicker about everyone else as they walked by. So, when I wondered why I didn't have many friends I guess it became easier to see the longer I was there. No one else seemed to like Jowan very much either but he seemed to be the only person willing to come and sit with the new girl when I first arrived.

"What about her?" Jowan asked, pointing at a new trainee with his piece of bread. "Looks rightly idiotic, she does." And I wondered why no one seemed to like us?

I didn't answer. My thoughts suddenly fell on my soup and bread. It looks so delicious, I thought sadly.

"What's wrong, Lulu?" Jowan seemed concern. He usually looked happy and rather carefree if not a little confused. Though his weepy eyes always made him seem like a rather tired confused carefree man. He was not much older than me, but he'd been taken out of a chantry pretty early in his life and had been apprenticing longer than I had.

I had yet to answer his question and that only caused him to worry further. I frowned and stirred my soup until there was a small whirlpool. "I guess I am a little distracted."

He seemed to think this was unbelievable. "By what? Not these people I hope?" he asked incredulously.

"By everything, Jowan. Don't you ever get tired of being stuffed up in here?"

Jowan nodded. "Every single day, but we can't leave. That'd make us apostates and then the Templars would have our heads."

Sadly, I breathed, "I know, but I spent so many years running around and suddenly I have the potential? It doesn't seem fair."

Jowan nudged my elbow playfully. "You just have to get through this place and then get discovered by someone big like the king. You'd be allowed to travel the world."

I smiled. "Is that your plan?"

The young man nodded and rubbed his nose, which was what he did when he was thinking. "Yeah, yeah that is my plan. I'm going to get through my training and go to Denerim and be a fancy castle mage for his highness..."

"I will miss you when you are gone, my friend."

He blinked. "Miss me? But my Lulu, you are coming with me!"

"I cannot do such a thing. I still have years of study before I could possibly-"

Jowan cut me off. "No, I'm sure you can make it."

"You are quite optimistic about this," I noted.

We finished our meal and headed for the quarters. My bunk was on the other side of the room from Jowan's. I had originally imagined that boys and girls were to be separated, but we weren't.

I sat on my bunk and saw Jowan was talking to a girl; well she was actually a woman, probably Jowan's age. I had seen them talk before. Jowan seemed to like her an awful lot by the looks of it. Constantly on my way to meet with the senior enchanters for lessons I'd see them hanging behind bookcases whispering and giggling. If I wasn't mistaken, they had come to the Circle quite close to one another so spending so much time together was one recipe for friendship. I watched her throw her head up as she laughed at something he said. I was ready to roll over and call it a night, but I saw them both stand up and start across the room. Next moment they were both in front of my bed. Jowan leaned against the post beside my head.

"Hey, I thought I'd introduce you to the smartest girl in the whole circle."

The girl shook her head and gave Jowan's shoulder a light shove. "Don't try to flatter me. I'm not going to help you on anything."

The man feigned his hurt feelings. "As if I would ask for such things," he stated almost righteously.

"Anyway," the girl smiled and gave Jowan a cheeky grin, "It's nice to meet Jowan's friend. I'm Rahra. You are Lulu, right?"

I nodded slowly. "I am."

Jowan placed his hand on her shoulder and then I became weary. I wasn't sure if he was seeing anyone, but sometimes I had to wonder, but the girl moved away and once again there was a hope that they were not seeing each other after all but it seemed like a law that Public Displays of Affection were frowned upon and this girl held the same standards. "Rahra is almost done with her training, and she like you is excelling astonishingly fast."

"Is she going to the King's castle as well?" I asked, purposely not acknowledging her.

Rahra looked confused and turned to Jowan, but then right back to me. "Um, I am not sure I understand."

Jowan grinned. "Of course you want to work in a castle, Rahra. You too, Lulu!"

I shook my head. "I don't know Jowan."

The girl smiled at me and it was so sweet I wanted to puke. I did not want to like her. Jowan was my best friend and if I couldn't have more than one friend I didn't want him too. But I was just being selfish. I yawned and rolled over on my bed and closed my eyes. The two whispered for a moment, words I didn't catch, and then I heard them walk away. It wasn't long afterward that I really fell asleep and the sounds of all the others slowly vanished.

"Lulu. Lulu are you even listening?"

I must have seemed like a real idiot. All of my peers were staring at me and Wynne, the senior enchanter which is the mage equivalent of a Teacher, was shaking her head. "Your mind must be somewhere else. How about to wake yourself up, you run to the storage and get a few of these things."

I got up and slowly made my way to the front of the end of the table where Wynne stood. Her eyes were old yet powerful and now they were also a little annoyed. She held out a small list of things. I heard the sudden flow of murmurs which followed my departure.

I just had to run down to the storage and pick up the contents of the list then hopefully no one would think less of me than they already did. Part of me wanted to hide for the rest of the day with the tranquil; they seemed to have an easy life. All they had to do was sit around watching things and making enchantments to things. Maybe I could volunteer for that. Then, if no one liked me I wouldn't care, because I wouldn't have any emotions to feel bad about.

Down in storage the usual Tranquil, Owain, was taking inventory or something of the like. His face was placid, which was not surprising.

"Good morning, Owain."

The man turned to me and bowed, "Morning, Apprentice Lulu." I cast my eyes away from his hollow gaze. Even the tranquil made me feel like a "nobody". "Is there anything you need from storage?"

"Wynne has a list of supplies." I handed over the list to his outstretched hand. "Take as much time as you need."

He stared at me and blinked. "I will take the amount of time appropriate for gathering supplies."

"I suppose that works just as well."

As Owain plunged into the inventory, I wandered off toward the center of the foyer like emptiness. A few older mages passed by me in heated conversation. A moment later a Templar passed by and I shivered. Templars and Mages did not exactly get along, but for reasons unknown to me (maybe not everyone else) we had to coexist and it seemed like a daft idea, because both parties were guilty of hating the other. Whoever decided this was the way things had to be then they obviously did not live in the Circle.

"Pardon me, Owain states he has finished getting your required materials," a neutral voice stated.

I turned around and almost collided with the body of the man behind me. His emotionless eyes stared straight over my head. "Thanks for telling me. Sorry I almost walked into you."

He turned his head to his left and stated, "I must be on my way. Have a pleasant day."

"Okay?" I smiled, but he didn't look to see it. Tranquil were peculiar and I shouldn't even bother trying to figure out what it was they were thinking. Did they think? Of course they did! I chided myself. They'd have to in order to get things done. They just didn't have emotions to fog up their head so they did things super efficiently. Yes, they seemed to have it all. They were naturally hard workers and nothing stopped them from their duties.

"Thank you Owain," I smiled as he gave me a small box full of things.

"It is my job," he replied firmly. "Have a pleasant day."

I waved as I left and went directly back to the library where Wynne was standing at a teaching lectern. Her bun looked tighter than normal. "I have your supplies, Madam."

"Place them on the table." She did not look at me; her eyes remained on her book. "Now, Lulu, I feel as if you have been distracted lately. Is everything alright?"

I was a little surprised that she'd even bother asking. My wellbeing did not seem like something the enchanters would care about. They were here to teach us and then let us be the King's Mages; of this I was not fully convinced. I dropped the box onto the table. I froze when her sharp eyes darted up and peered into mine. "I guess that I have been feeling a little down."

"About what, Dear?" When I peeked up at her she looked more like a grandmother than one of the leading enchanters.

I sat at the table. I interlaced my fingers and stared at them in thought. "I want to be a tranquil."

Wynne had told me to go to lunch. I did, reluctantly. She did not seem to take my statement seriously. All she did was stare at me for a time then tell me that I was promising and should think more carefully. I entered the great hall and most of the others were already eating. Over where we normally shared our meals was Jowan, but beside him was Rahra and they were waggling their dark eyebrows at one another. I was certain they'd accept me at the table with open arms, but they seemed happy enough without me as well. I decided it best to get acquainted with my soon to be fellow tranquil. There were seated in the back wall a good distance from the others. They ate their food without the hum of chatter radiating from them. I took my plate of bland food. As I drew closer and placed my food beside one of the tranquil women's all of their heads turned in almost perfect unison. Their eyes were all of varying colors, but they were empty.

If they could not feel, then what was going through their minds? I guess they could still see me as an outsider. "Are you lost Apprentice?" the woman I stood by asked.

"No, not at all. I just thought I could sit over here."

"You could sit here," another stated.

I did sit. And it was silent once more. I felt more out of place than whenever I had sat in the corner with Jowan. Several of the Tranquil finished their lunch and all got up and left, the place beside me was empty and was filled with Owain's body shortly after. He took a bite of bread, chewed, and swallowed, before asking, "Did Senior Enchantress Wynne receive her supplies?"

"Yes, it was a successful transfer," I stated, with a humorous tone.

I was waiting for a snarky reply but he did not say anything else. Then another tranquil came and sat across from me. I recognized his chin as the one I had stared up at when I nearly pushed into him. "Hello," I said.

"Hello," he replied blandly.

I took a bite of cheese and then a swig of water. "Where do you work?" I questioned.

The man glanced over at Owain, as if he was asking the older tranquil permission to speak with the mage trainee. Owain blinked, but for the other tranquil it was a good enough answer. "I keep records and when the occasion arises I help Owain with supplies."

"So, are you and Owain friends?"

"We collaborate."

Were tranquil incapable of making friends? There was so much I wanted to know before I became one.


	2. Looking at Templars

Chapter Two; Looking at Templars

My enthuse for becoming a Tranquil had waned, but not been completely extinguished. In any spare time, I was down in storage with Owain, and every so often, the other tranquil male who I had nearly ran into would come and take stock as Owain worked with getting things to the enchanters. If their faces were anything I could go by then they were expressing how indifferent they felt about me being there, but since their faces were not something I could go off of I was not exactly sure of what they thought of the Mage Apprentice who sat in the corner of the room reading and trying to make trivial conversation. It is probably obvious, but I had to try and see if they would respond to my small talk.

"So, I heard that prices of Dwarven goods are on the rise," I stated from over my book. I didn't really know if this was true.

The Tranquil was fiddling with something. I was beginning to give up on an answer just as he replied, "If their supplies are in high demand, but the supply is low then the price is most likely going to inflate."

This left me without anything to add.

I'd been in the stock room for a few hours and as much fun as it was and how other-worldly peaceful it seemed, I could not stay there for so long before feeling strange and out of my element. I let out a small chuckle, thinking about elements and how they tied into Magic. It was a big joke to me suddenly and when I looked up the Tranquil who had seemed to be trying to avoid all eye contact was staring right at me. "Why is it you laugh?"

I couldn't begin to explain myself. "I just thought of something."

He blinked. "What is it you thought?"

I bit my bottom lip and slowly muttered, "I thought about how I felt out of my element and you know Mages work with elements and things…" His intense gaze forced me to swallow my explanation.

He went quiet.

Slowly, I managed to get onto my feet and gather my things. There had been enough Trainee-Tranquil bonding for the evening. I'd return my things to the quarters and then head for dinner. "I guess I shall see you later." I looked back at the Tranquil still occupied by his stock. He had yet to tell me his name and Owain never said it, at least not while I was around.

"Have a Pleasant evening," he said to my back as I walked off.

For the last week or so I had sat with the Tranquil at lunch and with Jowan (who still had Rahra at his side) during dinner. Sometimes, I had to scold myself for being angry at Jowan for suddenly having Rahra accompany us through meals and afterward in the apprentice quarters, because at least he took time to get to know me on my own before suddenly throwing his best friend the most astonishing Trainee in the circle- Everyone speaking highly of her with their praises. Once I had been doing late studies with Senior Enchantress Wynne when Rahra showed up with her usually smiling face. Wynne had gone on just as Jowan had when we first were introduced; about her excellence in every field she touched. "Soon she will be joining the Mages." Mage Rahra and Apprentice Lulu; then of course Jowan would be joining and leaving me behind as well. Then who would I have? Oh right, the Tranquil who I would be joining.

I shook my head and the images of that time vanished in a fog. I made my way to the great hall. Jowan and Rahra were sitting across from each other; Jowan with a utensil hanging from his mouth while the back of Rahra's head faced me. I sat next to the woman. "Hello," the both said, not in as perfect unison as the Tranquil did when they would turn to look at me when I would approach their table. I would think they'd expect me by now.

"What do you think, Lulu?"

I realized I was staring at Jowan. "What?" I had not heard him say anything.

Jowan's brows creased. "You weren't even listening."

Rahra patted my hand with her-own. "She's been working hard. Probably has her mind on a lot of things. I hated it when she coddled me as if I was her child or younger sibling. She was right however. "Where were you earlier? Jowan and I were trying to find you."

My friend and his friend were not informed of my goal to become a Tranquil and if I told them that was where I was hanging I could not think of a reaction and that thought of being shunned before my time kept me from saying anything. "I was studying."

"We searched the library," Jowan said, matter-of-factly. "Searched the Apprentice Quarters too. All of them. You weren't there, Lu."

"I was near the stockroom," I confessed that much.

Rahra let out a giggle. "That's pretty smart. No one really makes a fuss in that place. It's mostly Tranquil and they don't say much."

I nodded curtly. "It's easy to have quiet time around them."

Jowan shuddered. "They give me the creeps. Look at them over there," as if commanded all of our heads craned to see the back table where the Tranquil ate. "Their monotonous voices and placid smiles. Does it not make you feel uncomfortable?" He turned to me with his mockery of one of their docile expressions; his, however, was much more disturbing in its nature- though Jowan had the ability to be biased and judgmental whereas the Tranquil did not.

"Jowan!" Rahra admonished. Her eyes narrowed at the man. "They are just as human as us. You act as if they are abominations."

"Can't be, because they can't be possessed by demons," the man said coolly.

Rahra smacked the hand he had on the table. "Let's get off the subject, shall we?"

Jowan cradled his hand to his chest as if hurt. I watched as the air between them seemed to grow thick and almost tangible. I may have some reservation toward befriending Rahra, but I didn't want to see Jowan to unfriend her because of the Tranquil. If I became one would Jowan hate me as well? Make faces behind my back? Maybe he'd do it in front of me. I sighed and the idea of becoming one of them diminished even further. I may not care how others felt after the process, but I still had feelings now and they were hurting.

A few days passed since the dinner time incident, which had been more along the lines of a small squabble, but it had managed to keep me from the stock rooms after lessons and the Tranquil table during lunch. When I would pass Owain for any reason, I often just gave him a smile and hurried by. The other tranquil man had never crossed my path and I was glad because of how I made my abrupt leave and I felt like a real idiot about my tomfoolery while I was dealing with him.

Rahra and I were studying on her bunk. The girl who usually slept above her was gone, while my bunkmate was in bed early. Jowan had not been around for the majority of the day. He'd left early from lunch and had not shown up for dinner. "I'm sorry if I caused you and Jowan to break up." I finally stated after the silence between us made my head ache.

Rahra peered over at me with amusement on her face. "Break up?"

I had still thought of them as a couple and if they weren't dating then that would explain him trying to be scarce. I would say that I wouldn't wish to hang out with my ex-lover either. "Um, were you two seeing one another?"

"Heavens no," Rahra said with a chortle. She was still so giddy and laughed at everything; so she had not been fazed by the whole thing. "Jowan and I are only friends. We have been since we got here, but I think he may be seeing someone here. I'm not sure, but he won't tell me a thing. I still cannot believe that you thought we were together." Suddenly her face became very red. "You don't think it looks like we are flirting all the time do you?"

"It's nothing you have done. It was more of what Jowan says and does, but I guess he just kind of-" I couldn't think of the words, but I didn't have to because Rahra cut me off and finished for me.

"Flirts with every girl he sees?"

I agreed and told her about how I thought he had liked me until he made it quite clear that I was just his best friend.

Rahra rolled her eyes. "He did the same to me. That maybe what he's doing to the poor girl he's seeing now."

"If he is seeing one."

Rahra put on a mischievous grin and leaned in, whispering in my ear, "Jowan is a little cute, but he is not handsome. Not handsome like Templar Carroll."

My face grew warm as I began to blush. Looking at Templars? Maybe this girl was not Miss perfect as much as she was Miss crazy. "I am afraid I don't know who that is."

She smiled and lay back onto her pillow. "He's the most handsome man inside the Tower." Her eyes closed, but she had the look of pure contentment on her lips. I do a lot of running in the Tower and I have seen everyone inside, but he is the only one who I _noticed_."

In a hush of rushed words I stated, "You cannot pursue him, Rahra. That is trouble waiting to happen. I am sure you know more than I do of the conflicts between the Mages and the Templars. We don't like one another."

One of her eyes opened and she frowned for the first time in my presence. "I never read it anywhere that I could not love whoever I chose because I can perform spells. Please, Lulu, as a friend, promise not to tell Jowan or anyone." Her arms stretched out on either side of her. "I have held that inside me for so long and I am glad to have it off my chest." Her smile returned shortly after.

I wanted to be a Tranquil. Rahra had her heart on a Templar. I could only wonder what Jowan was doing wrong.

Sadly, as I returned to my room and my bunk, I kept thinking about the Templars and trying to construct and image for the one Rahra had called Carroll.

Thankfully, Rahra did not keep me wanting. She told me to follow her to the area where Owain was usually present and I frowned at the thought of running into the other Tranquil. I wished I could get over how strangely I had felt after departing those many days ago. He probably did not think about the event. Neither should I, I thought.

Rahra pulled me from my preoccupation as several Templars opened the doors to the stairs and entered the area. We stood back next to a pillar. Rahra pretended to show me something on a piece of parchment which we held out just below our eyes so we could gander. Well, Rahra was probably ogling the Templar named Carroll if he was amongst them. "That's the Knight-Commander," she whispered, as one man in a grey flecked beard made his way into our line of sight. "Now, that right there is Carroll."

I nearly choked on a giggle. I felt like a hormonal teenager. Crossing our path was a man with his head high and his high pointed nose up. He looked like a right snot. Though, I could not disagree with him being rather acceptable in his appearance, but when I looked at Rahra and the doe eyes she was giving, I realized that this gawking session needed to meet its end.

"Rahra," I breathed, "Let's go before you do something silly."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't dare, Lulu." She turned her small face toward the men as they finished their little parade through the foyer. "I would never," she mouthed somberly.


	3. Befriending the Tranquil

Chapter Three; Befriending the Tranquil

I was surprised to find myself eating dinner by myself. However, there seemed to be something going on out of the dining hall. Jowan had been scarce a lot more than before and Rahra had become immensely busy with her entering into the Circle of Magi as a full Mage. With Jowan gone, I had gotten used to her company. The subjects of Templars did not come often, just about as often as discussions of Tranquil, which meant hardly ever.

Then the doors opened and in came a sprinting Rahra with his usually pinned up hair in a mess. "I did it Lulu! I'm a full mage. I got to meet a Grey Warden. I am the happiest woman in all of Ferelden." She pulled out the chair beside mine and just smiled at the empty seats across from us.

"I'm glad that you passed," I said and raised my cup to her. "To the best Mage in the entire Tower. One day you will be the First Enchanter."

She waved her hand. "No, Lulu, I don't think I have the skills to be even a Senior Enchanter. Well, enchantress."

I grinned. "See, you knew that."

She let out a giggle and placed her hands on her blushing face. "I talked to Carroll too."

Suddenly my face fell grave. "No you didn't."

She nodded and the hair falling over her face finally caught her attention, so she set to work at fixing it. A pin in her mouth as she retold the tale; "They have Templars around for anything we do really. So, he was one of them and when I left and got to meet the Grey Warden he said 'Hello, Grey Warden,' and then he looked at me and said 'Good job at becoming a full mage'." She nearly swooned during her retelling.

"Did you say anything back?" For some reason I had it in my head that she told the man she loved him, but Rahra was more rational than that.

I awaited the answer and Rahra looked down at the table. "I said Thanks. That was all I could do."

I sighed with a sense of great relief. She wasn't going to get her heart broken or get in trouble. Not today at least. Rahra dismissed herself early and said Jowan had needed something and I was hurt that I wasn't asked to help when he knew that Rahra was working to be a Mage- A mage who had more proficiencies than some Apprentice. Had Rahra stayed in contact with Jowan while he had simply left me? I couldn't feel bitter it would only get me into trouble.

I finished my supper and left and decided I'd go to bed early. Down the corridor someone was carrying a box and they were going about it rather slowly. I decided doing a good deed may help to make me feel better about everything, because when you make others feel good you feel good.

"Pardon me. Um, excuse me?" I rushed toward them and they stopped.

"Yes?" they asked. That voice. I knew that voice. I came to their side and saw that it was the Tranquil who often worked with Owain. I'd given up on my idea of joining them. I wasn't sure what had changed my mind, maybe the fact no one spoke of them further and Senior Enchantress Wynne had put a damper on the idea from the start and that was always in the back of my mind.

He was more than likely capable of his load but I still thought just maybe he'd let me help so I could get my mind off other things. "Can I help you with this?"

"They are records I retrieved for Senior Enchanter Leborah. I am only delivering them to her."

I stepped in front of him. "May I accompany if you do not need any help then?"

"You may do so, but there is no reason." His face was so blank it was making me uncomfortable. Usually they tried to look a little happy because they knew their bland faces made others feel strange. This fellow however, was not trying to please anyone and I liked that.

I followed him on his way to the Leborah's. Our travelling was done in silence, but down the hallway tucked behind some pillars were the faint voices of those who were obviously up to something. I recognized Jowan's voice and grabbed my tranquil companion by the crook of his elbow. "Wha-"

"Shh." I pressed my finger on my free hand to my lips. He silenced and stared forward, if tranquil could regret then he was regretting his decision in allowing me to join him.

"Please, Rahra," Jowan said frantically and his hushed voice rose.

Another female voice hissed, "Hush, Jowan, you will get us in trouble."

Then I heard Rahra, "I can't believe this. I… why? Why have you two done this? You are going to be in trouble." Her voice was subdued, but it was angry. Rahra had never gotten angry in my presence. Whatever it was Jowan and the other woman had done, then it must have been terrible.

"You are our only hope Rahra. Help me and you will never have to worry about poor Jowan getting in a mess. You know I am not as gifted as you. I can barely conjure a thought. I don't need to be made tranquil. Besides, I love Lily and we wish to escape."

I'd heard enough. I did not want to know more than I had. I sucked down a gasp and nearly choked. "Um, Sir?" The tranquil did not realize I was talking to him, but with such uncertainty in my voice I could understand why he didn't. "Excuse me," I whispered.

This time he glanced down at me. His arms still tightly crossed around the box pressed against his chest. "Yes?"

"Not so loud," I cringed. "Let's find a different route. Please?"

He blinked and then looked at his box. "This is the fastest route."

I frowned and tried tugging on his robes. "That is not the point right now. So, I ask again. Can we take another route?"

He could have said no and he could have travelled on his own the rest of the way, but after only a moments thoughts he nodded and agreed to follow me through another route. He did not have to worry about being caught eavesdropping, because what cause would a tranquil have to do so? I felt like I heard too much and if they found would they stop being my friends? Suddenly my chest was hurting. The tranquil seemed to notice this and slowed down as I began to lag behind him.

We continued up a set of stairs and passed a few Templars on the way. One of them was Carroll and I watched him look down his nose at me and the man I followed. There was nothing like the fiery stare of a Templar to make one feel small. Maybe I should fall in love with a Templar. Then I'd become a full Mage and get to meet a Grey Warden just like Rahra. It had been a while since I last thought about so many different and disjointed things. I knew people rambled aloud, but did they do it in their heads as well. Luckily the thoughts that had weighed heavily on me were begin to lift as I tried to think of other things.

Here I was in a corridor following a man with a large box of records. He was incapable of humanly emotions and for some reason that made him both an asset, yet proved that he had a shortcoming. Something had gone wrong and this had become his life. I wasn't sure if he remembered the life he had before becoming tranquil and I wasn't sure if it was rude to ask. The large doors to the room where Leborah usually resided was in sight and he entered, but I waited outside. I didn't know if he would be leaving the room anytime soon, she may have had other plans, but I didn't want to be alone for the moment.

In my wait I leaned up against the wall across from the door, my hands tightly crossed over my chest and my eyes on the floor. Why was everything changing so suddenly? Jowan stopped talking to me, stopped being around all together. Rahra had become something of a friend and now she was above me and held no reason to continue said friendship. I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have given up so hastily on the tranquil thing. It was really starting to look like a good thing from where I was standing. And Jowan said they may turn him. I'd have a friend then. He wouldn't hate tranquil if he became one.

"You are still here?"

Dazed, I snapped my attention to the voice that questioned me. There was the tranquil. His hands empty and his eyes glazed. He seemed to me to be the numbest of all. Owain seemed to find pleasure in what he did. I did not talk to the other tranquil as I did him, but this one was more like a presence. He simply existed.

"I am," I replied.

The tranquil turned to face the empty corridor. "Where are you going next?"

I was not sure where I was heading. I figured something would happen and I would simply go. Noting was so simple however. I was learning such things now. "I do not know. Where are you going?"

"I have no other obligations to attend to this evening."

I began sucking on my bottom lip, thinking. "We could walk around the tower until we are tired."

"What will this accomplish?"

I wondered if I would not have to fill out special forms to get him to do something. I chuckled at the thought. He stared at me, I would say confused, but he wasn't he was just blank faced. "Just something to do before we have to split ways and go to bed."

"A leisurely stroll," he said.

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, you understand."

There, I had a new companion. We walked around for a while, it being the circle tower we ended up passing the same things several times. No one was on the floor at least not meandering about as we were. The stroll would have been more enjoyable if Tranquil believed in small talk. If I said something he would reply, I thought. "One of my friends made it through her test. She's a full mage now."

He didn't say anything. Had I said something wrong?

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Why did he have to say something then?

I placed me hands on my hips and stopped. "Did I upset you when I said something about the full mage thing?"

"You did not," He stated.

"Does this mean that I should be not sorry?" I asked, sort of acerbically, and then I was really sorry.

The tranquil tilted his head slightly to the side and slowly he said, "You should be whatever it is you want to."

I did not completely apprehend what he meant and why he said it. Nor did I understand why he said it in the fashion he did. Tranquil were indeed odd beings.

The night came to an end between me and the tranquil. He walked me to my room and stood outside the door looking at the threshold as if it held an invisible barrier. "You aren't allowed inside?"

"I would rather remain on this side of the doorway," he claimed.

I grinned. "Finally, something you rather not do. I was starting to think you felt nothing."

"I feel, only I feel differently from you or the other mages."

There was no time to ask him what he meant and how those feelings worked. I'd get my chance later when I began sitting and studying in the storerooms again. I was looking forward to it. He looked over his shoulder. "I will be departing now."

"Bye…"

His back was facing me and he said, "My name is Asa." With that he vanished down the hall and out of sight.

"Bye Asa."


End file.
